


Pop culture references

by DaughterOfIronstrange (dollinalocker)



Series: IronStrange adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Tony Stark, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stephen Strange has too much info in his head, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, kind of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/DaughterOfIronstrange
Summary: Tony is done with his unofficial son’s pop culture references and seeks rescue  from Sanctum.





	Pop culture references

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to notify from mistakes!

Ever since the Avengers had managed to reverse the snap Tony had been taking care of Peter. The boy had lost his last relative during the 5 years and frankly, Tony needed the company as well. Of course, the mechanic would never admit it.

 

However, there were days when he second-guessed his decision to unofficially adopt the kid. Today was one of those. Tony had been downstairs working Peter’s suit the entire day since the boy ended up being right about what he said about the suit. When he had asked the kid downstairs to test it, he had talked in language Tony had no idea what it was. After almost two hours of fixing the suit and listening to the boy's hashtag talk, he decided to end for the day.

 

He made sure the boy ate something before he left to the New York Sanctum. Stephen’s face brightened his mood almost without a fail. “Hi. Didn’t expect to see you today.” Stephen greeted him without looking up from his book. The cloak was laying on the edge of the couch where Stephen was sitting at with normal, everyday clothes.

 

Tony sat down on the same couch and pulled the sorcerer’s legs on his lap. “I needed a break from the kid. He is talking in hashtags.” The mechanic moaned pathetically earning glance from the sorcerer. “Please don’t go full on Britney. I might be a doctor but I don’t treat that kind of things.” Stephen said with a smirk on his face and turned back on his book.

 

“Not you too!” Tony whined and let his head drop backward. “If you keep doing pop culture references I promise you that I will want a divorce.” Stephen narrowed his eyes little. “We aren’t even married, Tony.” It took every fiber in Tony’s body to stop himself from saying _yet_. He settled to just glaring Stephen who looked far too amused by all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a suggestion what type of moments you'd wanna read about.


End file.
